The present invention relates to the technical field of mobile phone accessories, in particular to a mobile phone cover.
Along with the rapid development of mobile Internet, mobile phones have become necessary articles of daily use for people. Mobile phones are used for shopping, talking and playing games online. Replacing computers, mobile phones are used more and more often. Protection for mobile phones is needed in use, so mobile phone covers have been invented. Existing mobile phone covers have single protective functions.